List of Barney
Barney & the Backyard Gang: #The Backyard Show (August 29, 1988) #Three Wishes (January 27, 1989) #A Day at the Beach (April 6, 1989) #Waiting for Santa (January 6, 1990) #Campfire Sing-Along (June 8, 1990) #Barney Goes to School (August 15, 1990) #Barney in Concert (July 29, 1991) #Rock with Barney (October 20, 1991) ''Barney & Friends'' and other Barney videos: #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (August 1, 1992) #Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992) #Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993) #Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993) #Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993) #Love to Read, with Barney (December 19, 1993) #Let's Pretend with Barney (January 19, 1994) #Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994) #Barney Live! in New York City (August 3, 1994) #Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) #Barney's Families are Special (February 7, 1995) #Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) #Making New Friends (August 8, 1995) #Riding in Barney's Car (September 26, 1995) #Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) #Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996) #Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) #Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) #Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) #Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) #Barney's Colors & Shapes (March 18, 1997) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) #Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) #Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) #Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (September 11, 1997) #Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997) #It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998) #Down on Barney's Farm (February 12, 1998) #Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998) #My Party with Barney (April 10, 1998) #Barney's Big Surprise (May 19, 1998) #Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998) #Barney's First Adventures (September 1, 1998) #Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother, She's My Sister (November 3, 1998) #Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) #What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) #Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) #Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) #Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999) #Meet Barney (October 16, 1999) #More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (March 21, 2000) #Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) #Come on Over to Barney's House (August 15, 2000) #Be My Valentine, Love Barney (December 26, 2000) #Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001) #A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001) #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (June 1, 2001) #Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001) #Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001) #You Can Be Anything (February 19, 2002) #Barney's Beach Party (April 30, 2002) #Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002) #Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002) #Barney's Mother Goose Tales (December 8, 2002) #Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003) #Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003) #Barney's It's a Happy Day! (June 24, 2003) #It's Nice to Meet You (June 24, 2003) #Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (August 5, 2003) #Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (August 5, 2003) #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003) #Happy Mad Silly Sad (December 16, 2003) #Movin' and Groovin' (March 9, 2004) #Let's Pretend with Barney (May 11, 2004) #Now I Know My ABCs (July 13, 2004) #Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004) #Ready, Set, Play! (December 28, 2004) #Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005) #Just Imagine (May 3, 2005) #Everyone is Special (July 5, 2005) #The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005) #Can You Sing that Song? (December 13, 2005) #Let's Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006) #Let's Make Music (September 5, 2006) #Let's Go to the Firehouse (March 13, 2007) #Shake Your Dino Tail! (May 15, 2007) #Dino-Mite Birthday (September 11, 2007) #Celebrating Around the World (January 29, 2008) #Barney's Animal ABC's (March 4, 2008) #Hi! I'm Riff! (May 6, 2008) #The Best of Barney (September 9, 2008) #Once Upon a Dino Tale (January 6, 2009) #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (March 10, 2009) #Let's Go on Vacation (May 19, 2009) #Sharing is Caring! (August 11, 2009) #Barney's Jungle Friends (September 15, 2009) #We Love Our Family (November 17, 2009) #Please and Thank You (January 5, 2010) #Egg-Cellent Adventures (March 2, 2010) #Let's Play Outside (May 18, 2010) #Furry Friends (July 27, 2010) #A-Counting We Will Go (September 14, 2010) #Best Fairy Tales (November 9, 2010) #Musical Zoo (January 4, 2011) #Shapes and Colors All Around (February 8, 2011) #I Can Do It! (May 17, 2011) #1-2-3 Learn (July 12, 2011) #Big World Adventure (September 13, 2011) #A Very Merry Christmas (October 11, 2011) #I Love My Friends (January 3, 2012) #Clean Up, Clean Up! (March 6, 2012) #Planes, Trains & Cars (May 15, 2012) #All About Opposites (July 10, 2012) #Most Loveable Moments (September 18, 2012) #Let's Go to the Doctor (November 6, 2012) #Let's Go to the Moon (January 8, 2013) #Play with Barney (March 5, 2013) #Dance with Barney (May 21, 2013) #Imagine with Barney (July 9, 2013) #Most Huggable Moments (September 17, 2013) #Perfectly Purple (November 12, 2013) #Story Time with Barney (January 21, 2014) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (April 15, 2014) #A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (July 15, 2014) #This is How I Feel (November 11, 2014) #Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (March 3, 2015) #It's Showtime with Barney! (June 9, 2015) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (October 13, 2015) #Dinos in the Park (February 16, 2016) #Playground Fun! (January 24, 2017)